


Bleeding Love

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Merle/Beth [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Bleeding Love, Leona Lewis
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Merle/Beth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402087
Kudos: 2





	Bleeding Love

How did something so innocent and pure survive in this world? 'Cause men like me haven't touched her. My brother's always had a soft spot for the blonde, and I understand why now that I've spent so much time with her. She's a ray of sunlight in this fucked up world.

If I'm honest with myself I fell in love with her the moment she smiled, showing her teeth; Her blue eyes bright and happy before she flung herself into my arms to hug me. I felt something stir; my heart. The fucking traitorous thing had been frozen for years, since I was a kid. Since the day my Pa took to beating on me, not just my mama. The only thing I ever cared about after that first beating was my baby brother. I closed my frozen heart behind walls the only thing to get in was Daryl.

I stayed as far from the girl as I could after that first thawing. I started to rebuild my walls and freeze my heart back up I saw the hurt and confused looks she sent my way- we were just starting to be friends. I didn't need the pain that would come with being her friend. I couldn't handle being less than what I started to want from her. I couldn't handle it if she realized what a fucked up, ex-drug dealing, using redneck and loser I really am, and told me to get lost.

One day she cornered me near the showers, wanted to know why I was avoiding her. I looked everywhere but at her. I couldn't look into those blue eyes that see too much. Her gentle hands cupped my cheeks. I reveled in the softness of her hands, such a contrast to my one hand. A prime example of how parallel our lives were before the turn. Slowly she forced me to look at her. If I had half the mind to I could have picked her up with my one hand and moved her out of my way, avoided this some more. Instead I looked into the eyes I'd been avoiding and mumbled, "Fer the best," Her eyebrow quirked up, waiting for me to continue. "Got no right bein' 'round a pretty young thang like you, feelin' the thangs I've been feelin'. Ain't right Gotta keep my crazy ass self away from ya,"

Everything about the girl in front of me is soft. Her eyes, her hands and definitely that voice. Her voice is soothing. I could listen to it for days. It's kind of like honey; soft, smooth and sweet. "Is it the same things I've been feeling?" She asked after thinking for a minute. One of her hands was still cupping my face. The other slid down to grasp my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders, not sure what to say. She looked lost in thought for a second and I wanted to shrink in on myself. "I'm in love with ya," She announced. I looked down at her in shock.

"Ya ain't in love with me," I grumbled.

"I am," She insisted, "That's what ya feel, isn't it?"

I wanted to deny it, to tuck my tail in between my legs and run away. But I've never run from anything in my life and I don't lie unless it's life or death, and as much as I wanted too I know I can't lie to Beth. I nodded after I forced my self to stop this inner-debate over lying to her. I couldn't look at her as I nodded so I looked down at my scuffed combat boots.

"It's just you an' me, Merle. It's all that matters," he said moving her hand back up to my face, applying a light pressure. I looked up, searching her eyes. "Nothing can stop this,"

Fuck it. I'm done fighting what I've been feeling. It doesn't matter what her family and what the group thinks- so long as she's happy. If this is what she wants. I know what they think of me; how they feel about me. They'll call me crazy and worse. Hell, I know it all about myself.

It's been impossible to keep from falling in love with the angel in front of me. I don't know how long I could deny the feelings and finally give in to what I want more than I ever even want the next fix. "Okay," I said, answering her and all the things racing through my mind. The smile that took over her face was mind blowing. It's a mixture of joy smugness and that ever-present essence of purity. I lifted my hand to her face, my fingers brushing her cheek before I settled my fingertips in the blonde hair, tilting her face up in the process. Her tongue darted out and traced her lips once, twice. I leaned my face down, it felt like time had stopped. Ever so slowly I tilted my face down to hers and barely pressed my lips to hers. The kiss started soft and slow, almost chaste- a type of kiss you wouldn't associate with me. Then her lips parted and it was like an explosion. Without hesitation my tongue traced her lips then sought after hers.

This is better than any drug I've ever had-even X and the mother of all meth- Blue Meth. I've never experienced something like this.

It's not going to take this girl long to completely tear down the walls and melt the ice. I'm okay with this.


End file.
